Half Bloodied Heroes
by thatchickwithesocks
Summary: A demigod with no legs, a killer instinct, and nerves of steel. Her handsome older brother with the voice of an angel and a heart of gold. Follow these two demigods as they make their way to Camp Half Blood to decide their fate. Will they lose themselves to their true natures, never to call each other family again? Featuring appearances of characters from your favorite book series!


**Prologue**

"DRIVE LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!"

"IT DOES!"

"EXACTLY! NOW SHUT UP AND DRIVE!"

Today had not been a pleasant day for the two demigod siblings. They started out in a moldy motel room, spending the last of their cash on stale breakfast tacos and watered down coffee. Not missing a beat, the two returned their room key and hopped into their beaten down Chevy "Bel Air", carefully shoving the younger's wheelchair into the trunk. The older checked the ignition and started the engine successfully, leading them to falsely assume it would be their lucky day at last.

Then came the monsters. While driving down a quiet road, they noticed a bunch of wild-looking teens dressed sort of like those old 50's gangs, with their hair greased back and everything. They spotted the two immediately. Their leader-the girl assumed-walked up and proposed a challenge, a race to the edge of town, proposing that if they won, they would take the Chevy; but if not, they would give up their own car instead. The girl's brother was far too materialistic to pass up such a sweet deal.

She stared daggers at him in warning, but he was too entranced by the sleekness of the perfectly preserved, jet black color of the "classic" impala. She let out a groan, shaking her head; her brother could be so idiotic at times. There was no way a drag race was worth that car. Sure it was beautiful and in good shape, but they had plans! They needed to get to safety, to get to Camp Half Blood like their mother had instructed them to.

"What if we get arrested? What if we wreck our car?" But her brother refused to listen. And so, here they were, "outrunning a bunch of madmen-rhino -elephant-shapeshifters! She bit her tongue at the urge to shout I TOLD YOU SO into his ear. The minute they had set off, those teens changed form, and now they were stuck between getting away and getting her harpoon gun to shoot celestial bronze more accurately.

The female half-blood managed to alter the structure of her weapon, creating a sort of semi-automatic harpoon loaded crossbow in the process. How you ask? She had no clue. Either way, she was now able to take out entire lines of enemies at a time. But it still wasn't enough.

The car gave a huge sputter and lurched to the side before the older was able to wrestle the wheel back into place. "What was that!?" She asked frantically ducking back into the vehicle. "Not good, that's for sure. I think were out of gas. Nothing but fumes now."  
>Great, she thought. "Alright alright…" She muttered to herself, swearing under her breath and racking her brain for ideas. Suddenly she froze and shouted "CHINESE FIREDRILL!" just as a very angry hippopotamus rear-ended them, successfully ramming them a couple feet further from the horde. Somehow, the two siblings had managed to switch seats, the older of the two now blasting the animals chasing them with his celestial bronze loaded shotgun.<p>

Now steering their getaway, the younger of the two struggle to maintain control of the car as she formed a plan to keep it running long enough to reach their destination. In an abrupt stroke of good luck, she managed to spot a distant silhouette which looked vaguely like a tree holding a bright, shimmery object. "I SPY A MAGICAL FORCEFIELD!" She shouted to her brother. The car began to whine, beginning to slow in speed.

"No! No! No!" She yelled-eyes wide with fear. She could feel the car declining, the old friend was falling apart, reaching its final days and being pushed farther than it should have been. Its gears and motor releasing a low growl as if it were attempting to will itself farther. "Come on babe, just a little farther, you can make it! I know you can!" She begged, tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't bother brushing them away.

She set on the autopilot as they climbed uphill and began searching the back for oil, gas, anything that would spark the ignition. All she could find was a half empty bottle of rubbing alcohol. Dear Maker I hope this works… "Hey robin hood! Try to dump this into the fuel tank, and fast!"

Her brother took the bottle, tossed his gun inside, and began to climb the outside of the Bel Air. After a few minutes, the Chevys exhaust erupted in a small explosion and shot forward like a centaur on root beer!

But, of course, this is when they crashed.  
>Past the Big House,<br>By Arts & Crafts,  
>Directly into the middle of the lake.<p> 


End file.
